


A Dangerous Desire

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blow Jobs, M/M, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Unconscious Sex, unconscious hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Kylo has been lusting after Hux for quite a while, and has taken matter into his own hand. He finds Hux is an agreeable partner when he is not awake but after seeing an interesting dream of Hux's, he decides to re-enact it.





	A Dangerous Desire

**Author's Note:**

> As, tagged the whole thing is noncon, so click away if it's not your thing. If there is a tag that I have missed let me know:) Enjoy!

     Hux entered his dark room after a long and tiring shift. He would be ever so grateful for some hours of sleep. As the doors closed, he suddenly became alert as he felt like there was someone else in the room. He moved his hand towards his blaster, but before he could turn on the lights, he fell unconscious.

***

     Kylo caught Hux’s body before it could hit the floor. He placed Hux’s body onto the bed and turned on the lights. With Hux in a deep sleep, Kylo could now properly admire the general’s sleeping form. Hux had always looked peaceful when he slept, unlike when he had been awake and yelling at Kylo all the time. 

     Kylo removed his gloves and cupped Hux’s cheeks. Hux’s skin felt so smooth under Kylo’s rough hand. He thumbed Hux’s soft pink lips before leaning down to place a kiss on them. He parted Hux’s lips with his tongue and explored the mouth beneath him.

     When he was done, he pulled at Hux bottom lip with his teeth before stepping back. Kylo removed Hux’s glove then started to undo Hux’s jacket and belt. He slid them off and admired Hux’s chest. His hand the torso before him but stopped when they got to Hux’s supple nipples. Kylo thumbed and pinched the small pink buds before he bent over to suck on each one. Afterward, his hands moved lower until they reached the hem of Hux’s pants.

     Kylo undid the general’s pants and slid them down Hux’s slender legs with excitement and anticipation. The pants were tossed to the ground, and Hux’s underwear soon joined it. 

     Even after a couple of weeks of nightly visits to Hux’s quarters, Kylo still couldn’t get used to seeing Hux’s nude form. He had been pining after Hux for quite some time, but he knew that the general didn’t return his feelings. After a while, Kylo grew tired of having to get himself off on the thought of dominating the feisty redhead. 

     His pants started to feel tight around his crotch, so Kylo removed all his clothes. He climbed up on the bed and grabbed Hux’s legs. He planted kisses on one all the way down to the inner thigh before moving onto the next leg. He got to Hux’s cock and took it into his hand. He kissed the tip and down its length, and Kylo felt Hux’s twitch a bit in his hand. 

     Kylo moved his other hand to Hux’s ass and shoved a finger past the tight ring of muscles. Kylo thrust in and out several times before adding in another one. As always, Hux felt tight and warm around Kylo. His finger brushed up against a bundle of nerves, and Hux cock started to harden in Kylo’s hand. He inserted another finger and stretched Hux opening. 

     After a while, Kylo own cock started to ache in the desire to be surrounded by Hux’s heat. So, Kylo removed his fingers and took his cock into his hand, which was dripping with pre-cum. He slowly pushed in until he was fully seated in Hux. Hux’s heated, velvety walls squeezed around Kylo’s cock, and he felt like he wouldn’t last long. 

     He took one last look of Hux’s soft features before he rested his nose at the crook of Hux’s neck. He shifted one his arms underneath Hux and pressed Hux chest against his. His other hand rested on one of Hux’s thigh. Kylo pulled almost all the way out before he snapped his hips forward. 

     Kylo lost any sense of self-control as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He relished in the feeling of Hux’s delicate skin pressed up against his chest. It felt as if Hux was a part of him as if they were one. Kylo’s squeezed Hux’s thigh and wished that those legs would wrap themselves around Kylo’s legs.

     Hux suddenly makes a whimpering sound, and Kylo moves his head to look at the general. He gently entered Hux’s mind to see that he was having a rather interesting dream. For the past several days, Hux had been having dreams of a giant figure barging into his room and having their way with him. Kylo would always alter it ever so slightly so that it was him ravishing his beloved general in these dreams. However, in this dream, the general was being dominated in his own office. Naturally, Kylo switched out the figure with himself.

     Every now and then Hux would mumble Kylo’s name, which turned Kylo on even more. There was nothing more pleasant than hearing his name pass those lips. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping roughly against skin, and Kylo sensed his climax approaching fast. He knew that should have taken his time to savor his beloved general, but he just could not help himself. He looked at Hux’s closed eyes and imagined a piercing blue gazing looking back at him.

     “You’re so kriffing beautiful,” Kylo whispered.

     He kissed Hux as he stilled. Kylo came harshly within Hux and so deeply in the caverns of Hux’s ass that his come had no chances of escaping.

     Kylo used the rest of his strength to prevent himself from collapsing on Hux. While he was catching his breath, Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s sleek hair. He was rather fond of Hux’s hair. It reminded him of a blazing fire that consumed everything in its past and was unforgiving much like his general. Kylo took a sniff, and it smelled much like the standard First Order shampoo but with a hint of something sweet.

     After a few minutes, Kylo pulled out and laid down next to Hux. He noticed that Hux’s cock was still hard, so Kylo took it upon himself to relieve his general.

     Kylo took Hux’s cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. His tongue dragged along the shaft, and Kylo massaged Hux’s balls. Kylo had never really minded doing this and quite liked the taste of Hux. Kylo started to hear louder pants and whimpers coming from Hux, and he knew Hux was close. A gush of warm come filled Kylo’s mouth, and he swallowed all of it without letting a drop escape.

     Hux’s cock softened, and Kylo began cleaning up Hux thoroughly. The last thing he needed was Hux to find evidence leaking out and immediately becoming suspicious. After he was done with cleaning, Kylo redressed Hux and pulled the covers over him.

     Kylo left Hux’s room and walked towards his own. On the way there, he thought about Hux’s dream. The image of Hux bent over his desk and taken from behind caused Kylo’s cock to twitch in excitement. Kylo smiled to himself and decided to make that dream a reality.

~~\------------------~~

     It was nothing but report after report for Hux as he read over the status report on Kylo Ren’s recent mission. Speaking of the giant man-child, Hux couldn’t help but blush a bit just thinking about him. He still couldn’t understand the nightmares he was having or why he was having them at all. Hux deduced that it must have been an incredible amount of stress that caused them.

     He was about to move onto the next report when the doors to his office opened. The person walked in, and Hux saw that it was none other than Kylo Ren. He grimaced at the sight of the force-user. 

     “What do you want now, Ren?” Hux asked, looking back down at his datapad. He looked back up when he didn’t hear a response.

     There was a hungry, predatory look in Kylo’s eyes, and Hux shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He asked again in a more demanding tone, but instead of responding, Kylo walked closer and around Hux desk.

     Hux’s instincts were telling him to run, so he stood up from his chair and tried to make it to the doors. However, he was frozen in place unable to move or say anything. Before he could figure out what was going on, He was being bent over his desk with Kylo standing behind him.

***

     Kylo ran his hands down Hux’s back and enjoyed the sight of the ruthless Hux bent over for him. His hands reached the hem of Hux’s pants, and he yanked them down. Hux’s underwear was slowly pulled down to reveal the smooth, pale cheeks of Hux’s ass. He squeezed them before he parted them to reveal the tight, pink ring of muscles.

     He bent down and pushed his tongue inside Hux’s entrance. His tongue darted in and out and deep into Hux. It was the first time Kylo did something this, and he regretted not tasting Hux like this sooner.

     Once he was done, he reached to fondle Hux’s cock. It was still soft, but he was going to change that. He gave it a squeeze before directing his attention back to Hux’s entrance. He inserted a finger and then another as he stretched Hux’s opening. His fingers found Hux’s prostate, and there were some groans that came from Hux. A third finger was added, and Kylo thrust and massaged Hux’s prostate relentlessly.

     After a couple of minutes later, Kylo withdrew his fingers so he could lower his own pants. Once his erect cock was exposed, he pulled out a bottle of lube from under his cloak and covered his cock. He took hold of Hux’s hips and lined himself up at the entrance. He could hear grunt coming from Hux, who was trying to speak. Kylo smiled and slowly pushed in. He bent over Hux until his chest was touching Hux’s back. He held both of Hux’s wrists with one hand.

     When he was completely buried inside Hux, all his concentration focused on the heat surrounded Kylo and Hux’s walls clenching his cock. The restraint over Hux disappeared, and Hux tried to struggle his way out. However, He was not strong enough to push someone like Kylo off him. 

     “Ren, get off me right now! You will pay for th—” Hux was cut off when Ren used his other hand to cover Hux’s mouth. Kylo moved to whisper into Hux’s ear.

     “Now, General, we wouldn’t want any loud noises to draw people’s attention, would we?” Kylo asked. He nibbled on Hux’s earlobe and heard a muffled “Please” come from Hux. A tear slipped down Hux cheek, which Kylo licked up.

     Kylo pulled out and then thrust back in hard. He started out slow but quickly sped up his thrusts. He felt himself get deeper and deeper inside Hux, and there was nothing but moans coming from Hux. Whether it was from pain or pleasure, or both, Kylo was turned on from the sound his general was making. 

     He released Hux’s wrist and grabbed Hux’s cock. It was half hard, and after a couple of strokes, it became fully hard. 

     “It’s okay, I can feel it too. There’s no need to fight it anymore, love” Kylo whispered to Hux. He could hear Hux’s muffled moans become louder.

     Kylo’s thrusts became faster as the heat started to pool in his lower abdomen. Fucking a conscious Hux was everything he had imagined it to be and more. His strokes on Hux’s cock became faster, and it wasn’t long until Hux came. Kylo could feel some of it cover his hand. The sensation of Hux’s velvety walls clenching tightly around Kylo caused his thrusts to become erratic, and soon, Kylo stilled as he came. 

     When Kylo recovered, he pulled out of Hux and stood up. As he licked some of Hux’s come off his hand, he could hear the sobbing mess that Hux had become. He pulled up his pants and left the office. He thought about his next visit to his general.

***

     Hux didn’t register the doors closing as he slumped down into his chair. He was completely spent, and it felt like what had just happened was another one of his bad dreams. He desk was a mess, and he didn’t need a mirror to know that he was a mess too.

     He felt resentment towards Kylo for barging into his office and defiling him. It was humiliating, and he felt angry at himself for not being able to defend himself, as if he was weak. More importantly, Hux felt shame for enjoying it. He couldn’t look at his desk, because it was evidence of his primal urges taking over. 

     In his dreams, he would end up feeling pleasure from Kylo ravaging him. Every time he had woken up, his body felt as if it was feeling the aftermath of his climax in the dream. Soon, the idea of Kylo dominating him plagued Hux’s thoughts.

     Hux didn’t want this to continue. He really needed to find a way to get rid of the irritable force-user and soon.


End file.
